


rise of the lunar rose mk2

by knight7272



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, weapon malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth

one Saturday afternoon at beacon academy team rwby are in the training room

Weiss, Blake and yang have been practising the fighting styles and now are watching ruby preparing her lunar rose weapon for weapons practice and then ruby opens fire with the lunar rose.

as Ruby is practising with the Lunar Rose mk1 and as ruby fires round after round and then the glove part disintegrates and ruby is blown back.

The rest of team rwby rush over to where ruby is and Weiss then says “Ruby you complete dolt”.

Blake then asks “ruby are you all right?”

Ruby then responds “yeah Blake I’m fine”.

“So Ruby any ideas on what went wrong?” Weiss asked

Ruby then says “If I had to guess something went wrong with the ammo”

while this conversation is happening yang has been picking up the fragments of the lunar rose.

“It looks like the lunar rose will have to be rebuilt ruby” yang said

ruby then says “let's head to the forging room”.

Ruby and Yang then enter the weapon forging room.

Ruby then asks Yang “hey Yang do you still have the specs for Ember Celia?”.

Yang replies “yeah sis I still do and you want to make a similar design to my weapon don't you?”

Ruby replies “yeah” and yang replies “go for it sis” and yang then leaves the room.

Ruby then starts to build the lunar rose mk 2.

an hour later ruby has finished building the new lunar rose.

Yang then enters the room with a package for ruby and says “hey sis there is a package for you and it's from uncle qrow”.

The note says dear ruby the 57cal bullets have a defect and they will have to be thrown out and don't use them.

yang then says “too late to tell her that uncle qrow”

ruby then asks “so yang what is inside the package?”

ruby finishes applying the new coat of paint the gauntlets and after it dries.

Yang then says “you know sis this makes us gauntlet sisters”

Ruby then loads the ammo strip with 12 57 cal shotgun shells into the lunar rose ammo holder and ruby then asks Yang “what's your opinion on the new weapon?”

“it looks great on you sis” yang replied.

As Ruby puts on the new lunar rose in gauntlet mode and puts in bracelet form and walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have some long stories and a lemon fic planned and in the works so expect more form me   
> below is the improved spec for the lunar rose mk 2   
> Name: Lunar Rose  
> Colour: red/silver   
> Type of weapon: melee/ short ranged  
> Weapon derivation: gauntlet/double barrel shotgun  
> Other forms: Bracelet   
> Ammo Type: 57 cal shotgun shells   
> the lunar rose mk 2 uses a similar ammo loading mechanism to ember Celia


End file.
